Betrayal or Set-up? Revised
by AkatsukiKitsuneX3
Summary: See what happens when a close siblings' relationship crumbles. Involves blood, sadness, violence, and surprising twists! Sasori, OC, Orochimaru, plus others


**Alright I'm back people! And it took me a while to build up the courage to put this one up...  
**

**I don't really have confidence in half the stuff I write. Even though I've gotten much better. (I hope TT^TT)**

**Anyhell, this is a sad and depressing story yet it has some uplift in the further chapters...I think O.o**

**So yeah, here's my crummy story.**

**Includes: Sasori, OC, Orochimaru, and afew others. Sadness+Blood/Gore+Violence**

* * *

**Betrayal**

"_You must kill your brother, Nanita…if you ever want to be free of this burden." whispered a scary, yet familiar voice._

"What?! No freaking way am I gonna kill Sasori-ani! No deal, Orochimaru!" yelled an enraged Nanita, "Wait a minute, why are you even talking to me?! I only came to you to see if Suigetsu-kun would give me some advice on how to solve these problems I'm having, not you! Now bring Suigetsu to me! Now!"

"_You have such a rude tone in your voice…why should I listen to you?"_

Orochimaru appeared behind Nanita and wrapped his arms around her neck, planning to suffocate her...Thinking fast, Nanita wrapped her tail around the snake man's throat and tightened her grip. Orochimaru gasped for air and let go of the kitsune girl's neck. She coughed lightly, grinning evilly in the situation her soon-to-be former enemy was in. But just then, Orochimaru wasn't there anymore…instead it was just a pile of muddy-looking substance.

"Damn it, Orochi-teme! Where are you?! Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Yelling at the ceiling again, are we Nani-chan?" chuckled someone walking up to her.

"Sui…getsu…kun?" she mumbled, tears gathering in her eyes slowly, "Oh, Suigetsu-kun! I-I…I need your help!"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Suigetsu chuckled lightly and held his arms out. She immediately ran into his arms for comforting…at this point not even Naruto could stop her tears.

**-A Few Moments Later-**

"Ah, so _that's _what's eating you? Huh, Nani-chan?" asked a very intrigued Suigetsu.

"H-Hai, it is…and if I don't do something about this damned dilemma I'm in, I'm gonna go completely insane with grief and guilt!" shouted Nanita, hugging her fluffy fox tail.

"Just tell him the truth…he'll understand. I mean, he IS an adult after all." suggested her water-loving friend.

"I…can't. It'll tear him apart…and worst of all, he'll be majorly pissed at me."

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you Nani-chan."

Nanita let out a heavy sigh, knowing that she has run out of options.

**-2 Months Later-**

_**'This... This can't be happening. This can't be happening!' **_

"Little sister! Where are you?!" yelled an injured red-headed, puppet master who was now limping through a dark forest searching for his younger sibling, Nanita. Sasori was in _really bad _shape…he's lost half his leg, has three kunais lodged into his back, he has also got multiple gashes on his body, and a horrible blow to the head which was currently causing blood to drip down his face and into his eyes— which caused him to constantly wipe his eyes with his tattered cloak sleeve. Right now, you could say he's just a bloody mess…And he knows if Nanita saw him like this she'd scold him or stomp his head into the ground and say he should be a lot smarter than to get caught in such obvious traps or ambushes.

_**'I can't believe I fell for this crap! I should've known that he was planning to seperate us... Damned snake.'**_

They were recently assigned a mission to infiltrate the lair of Orochimaru, but it turned out the clever snake was expecting an attack and set up a trap to separate them. Unfortunately, it worked. Neither of the siblings expected Orochimaru to be so well prepared for their arrival…and when I say well prepared, I mean _well-prepared._

_**'I wonder...if she'll be upset. That is if she's alright...'**_

"Please, please don't be hurt baby sister." Sasori whispered to himself, silently praying then slapping himself, "W-What am I saying?! Of course she's not hurt! She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let that damned snake get the drop on her twice."

After a while, Sasori stumbled upon a lifeless figure.

_**'I don't know where I am. I don't know where she is. Ugh, this is driving me cr- W-Wait...what is that?'**_

Not recognizing who it was, he walked closer to the figure squinting in the darkness; trying to get a better look at whoever it was. Once he was about 11 feet from the figure, he began to clearly see the state that person was in and hurled at the sight of it. Realizing who the lifeless figure was, he immediately dropped to his knees staring at the person with sadness and despair in his eyes. He finally crawled closer to the figure until he was right beside it.

_**'No...no, no, NO! This isn't real! This CAN'T be real! ...This is a trick! It has to be...i-it...has to be.'**_

Indeed, the figure was his little sister…but she was horribly wounded and beaten. Blood oozed from the horrid wounds on her torso, neck, and arms. Sadly, she was in worse shape than he was. The scariest thing about the sight in front of him is that in the pool of her blood, there was a message…it said, _'I have failed you. Forgive me, Nii-san…'_ Sasori couldn't believe what was in front of him…not only that but he couldn't believe that Orochimaru managed to do something like…like _this _to her.

_**'T-That...that monster. H-How could he do this. How could he does something this...t-this brutal! And to my sister... S-She's just an innocent little girl! H-How could he?!'**_

She had a deep gash across her forehead which would've killed her if she wasn't border-line invincible. (A.k.a. She's somewhat immortal like Hidan except for certain situations/injuries). There was also a small dagger thrusted through her stomach and several large, yet non-fatal cuts everywhere on her body. Although, the puppet master knew she was basically immortal— she wasn't moving, and being the overprotective brother that he is, it made Sasori worry.

_**Random acts of mindlessness**_

_**'He will pay for this. I swear that HE WILL PAY.'**_

"Nanita…?" he said poking her non-moving body, "Hey. Wake up…C'mon I know you're ok…y-you can't die. Y-You just can't. I-It's not in your nature, remember? Nanita?! Nanita! C'mon this isn't funny anymore! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

He shouted those words louder and louder as he shook the body of his unconscious little sister.

No answer.

_**'Cmon get up! I know you, little sister! You never give up, so why start now?! ... L-Little sister?'**_

"Damn it, little sister, wake the hell up! It isn't like you to give up this easily! Wake up…please wake up. Y-You can't die… Don't die…p-please just don't die." Sasori picked up his younger sibling and hugged her to his chest, groaning in pain he coughed up a bit of blood. It was no use, she was out cold. The only thing that managed to calm Sasori down was the fact that Nanita was breathing…but it was faint.

_**'Oh thank Jashin she's ok. I think... Cmon, sis! I know you can get through this!'**_

"Please...Please don't leave me alone! You're the only family I have left! P-Please…" Sasori whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, shut up you big baby!" it yelled.

_**'Someone's here... But who...?'**_

"Huh? W-Who's there?" asked a curious puppet master holding the body of his baby sister close to him.

"Are you seriously asking who this is?! You gotta be kidding me… You know you're a lot fucking smarter than that, you puppet-loving freak!" growled the voice.

"Oi, big sis…you shouldn't be so rude." whispered another voice.

_**'Those voices...could it be? No. N-No, that...doesn't make sense. It couldn't be."**_

'_T-That voice…no, that's impossible…' _thought Sasori.

"I-It can't be…" muttered Sasori as he looked up slowly, "N-Nanita-imōtou?"

"Well, it's about f―king time you realized who it is!" yelled a ghostly-figure as it walked up to Sasori along with a smaller ghostly-figure following her.

The figures were the younger versions of Nanita. The first one that stood above Sasori was Nanita at the age of 13. She was loud, easily-irritated, loved to wear the color red, and completely merciless in everything she did. The other one standing behind her was Nanita at the age of 12. She was more relaxed, very sweet, loved to wear the colors black & blue, and extremely playful (even to a dangerous extent).

"This…this isn't not possible…i-is it?" whispered a very dumbfounded puppet master.

"Well, apparently it is if we're standing here talking to 'yer clueless ass!" growled red Nanita.

"Big sister! Be nice…I mean, c'mon. Nanita-ane is in a very horrifying state right now…" said black-blue Nanita, "You would think he'd be a _little _worried for her. We should at least tell him why we're here."

Sasori was dumbfounded. Right now, he was bloody and horribly injured, he had the unconscious/beaten body of his younger sister in his arms, and he was in the middle of a conversation with the ghosts of his sister's younger selves! This was enough to make a normal guy go insane! Good thing Sasori wasn't normal.

He took a deep breath and stated, "I don't care why or even how you f―ing got here! All I know is that I have to get my little sister to a hospital and fast!"

Red Nanita growled at the short, red-headed man, but then laughed at him hysterically. Sasori growled to himself.

"What's so damn funny?" asked Sasori.

"You are, bro…" snarled red Nanita, "I mean, how will you even get there? You've already lost one leg…what are you gonna do _'hop' _all the way to the hospital? You bleed out soon enough anyway. Sucks to be human right now doesn't it? Oh, if only you didn't use that brand new jutsu to turn you into one, then you wouldn't be having this problem now, would you?"

This girl was beginning to piss Sasori off big time, but what could he do? She was right about all those things...Sasori just didn't like admitting defeat.

"Enough big sister! You must stop saying such horrible things about our big brother! YOU GOT ME?!" growled black-blue Nanita, causing both Sasori and red Nanita's jaws to drop, "Now then…please listen to what we have to say, Brother. It'll do you some good…a-and some bad…"

Sasori didn't like the sound of that.

"Ok, look…we're here to tell you the truth of why Nanita-ane was acting so nervous and dodgy." said red Nanita, "She was planning to quit the Akatsuki…"

"W-W…What?!"

"Tell me about it! The Akatsuki is like the best gig ever in my book!" snorted red Nanita. There were some many questions speeding through Sasori's mind…but only one word found its way out his mouth.

"_W-Why?_" he whispered.

* * *

**To Be Concluded... **

**Next Chapter shall be out...soon? Lolz :P**

**Until the next time...Ciao~**

**Read+Review**

**[Unless you're gonna be an asshole and rank on my story. To those ppl, I say...FUCK. OFF.]**


End file.
